


Trent Burns Headcanons

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Lawn Dogs (1997)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Jealousy, Light Angst, Parenthood, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Trent is probably one of the least popular characters I write about, but I have some nice and inspiring headcanon requests about him on tumblr, so I decided to post them here too. Maybe it will be continued.





	1. Domestic life with Trent Burns

##  **_Domestic life_  ** _with_ _ **Trent Burns** would include…_

## 

**1.** Him waking up early, so if you’re staying at his place, he wakes you up kissing your cheek and smiles at you with his very special smile you love so much. And then hands you a mug of tea or coffee.

 **2.** Sittingon the stairs of his trailer and drinking morning tea or coffee together. You ruffling his hair playfully and he smiles mischievously at you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him and kissing your temple or the top of your head.

 **3.** Him giving you a ride to your work/studies and back home and wherever else you want.

 **4.** Trent doesn’t have a lot of money to buy you presents, but he’s a master of little cute gestures of attention. He can bring you a bunch of beautiful wildflowers, of take you to some nice romantic place: an open-air cinema showing old movies or a fair where he wins you a teddy bear or just a beautiful place with beautiful view where you can watch the sunset together.

 **5.** He always knows how to cheer you up and make you smile after a hard day: he can tell you a funny story, hug and tickle you, switch on your favorite song and start singing or dancing awkwardly. But actually just his sweet sincere smile makes you instantly feel better in most of the cases.

 **6.** You also being there for him when he feels sad. You always making sure that he knows how much he means to you and how much you love and appreciate him.

 **7.** Going on picnics together. You take some beach towels or blankets, food and some cold beer and spend time outside town. You swim in the lake, listen to old rock’n’roll tunes and just enjoy being together.

 **8.**  You deciding to cook something nice to him, and him being curious and disturbing you, trying to taste the food before it’s even ready. Your playful fight turns into kissing and hugging eventually and you almost burn the food, but in the end it works out well and Trent claims everything is absolutely delicious.

 **9.**  You constantly borrowing his big cozy plaid shirts. He pretends to be grumpy about it, but you know he doesn’t mind. In fact he really likes it when you wear his clothes, he finds it cute and sexy.

 **10.**  You giving him a shoulder massage when he comes from his work tired on a hot summer day. He likes it a lot and eventually it may end up with… not only massage, if you know what I mean :D  

 **11.** Sitting at the fire in the evening together, telling each other funny or scary stories and kissing and cuddling close to each other. If it’s a cold night, he wraps you in a blanket and pulls you closer.

 **12.**  You always feeling cozy, safe and warm around him. He makes you feel special when he looks at you with his soft green eyes and smiles like no one else can.


	2. Trent Burns falling in love with you and him and reader running away together

## 

_Sorry for being banal, but I imagined a rather classic pattern:_

You are from a rich and respectable family. Your parents are quite well known and care a lot for their reputation. During your whole life you had everything, but… you feel that your life doesn’t really belong to you.

You study business because your parents expect you to rule their company in the future. But you absolutely don’t feel like it. You want to take photographs/writebeautiful poetry/become an artist – basically anything except boring family business.

Also you have a boyfriend. He is also from a family like yours, a son of your parents’ friends and business partners. Your family thinks he’s a perfect match for you, and you kinda liked him at the beginning since he actually has some charm, but soon you realized that in reality he’s and arrogant dickhead who only loves himself.

One day you got completely pissed because of his selfish behavior, you had a serious fight and eventually you broke up with him. The worst thing about it was that your parents weren’t on your side! They were like:  _“Okay, don’t be like that with him, just calm down a bit…”_ something like that. You got super angry and told them in the faces how much you hate that they decide how  _ **YOU**_  should live  _ **YOUR**_  life. Then you left and slammed the door behind you.

So, you’re super upset and just want everyone to leave you alone, so you head to the forest. There you sit on a sheared tree and start to cry a little.

\- Hey… - you hear suddenly.

You turn around and see the guy who your parents hired a few times to mow your lawns. His name is… Trent? As far as you remember… Yes, right, it’s Trent. You never talked much with him, but seemed really nice and polite and you always said hello and goodbye to him and brought him water after his hard work because he totally did it very well. What you really liked about him was his smile: it was absolutely pure and sincere unlike most fake smiles of high society.

He comes closer, sits next to you and asks what happened. At first you say that it’s nothing, really. Because you’re usually not that kind of a person who complains, especially to someone you hardly know. But he looks at you with real concern in his eyes, and you kept all these stuff inside you for too long, so you feel something inside you kinda breaks down – you start sobbing and eventually you tell him everything what troubles you: about your boyfriend and the breakup, and that your life doesn’t belong to you and you have no idea whatto do – all these things. He listens to you carefully, probably sensing that you just had to get it off your chest and eventually reaches out to stroke your shoulder and back. You calm down a little and look at him, feeling quite awkward.

\- Sorry, - you say. - You probably think I’m a little silly brat.

\- No, not at all, - he reassures you. - You know, the fact that you have money and I don’t, doesn’t make your problems less important than mine. I mean… Money can’t solve everything, right?..

You nod and smile at him softly.

\- Thanks for not judging me.

\- Hey… you’re basically the only person from your neighborhood that looks at me like I’m a human being, not some piece of trash. How can I judge you? - he smiles back at you.

He suggests going to his place which is not far from here for a mug of tea and you agree. You sit at the fireplace near his trailer and talk. About your dreams and plans and other stuff, you drink tea and he takes off his flannel shirt and gives it to you because it’s getting colder. You feel so good and comfortable around him; you didn’t have such a nice, sincere and heartwarming conversation for ages.But you had a really emotional day and you’re exhausted. At some point you close your eyes and doze off, your head on his shoulder.

You wake up and find yourself in his bed covered with the blanket. Probably he carried you in when you fell asleep.  It’s very early and still quite dark outside. You rub your eyes and turn your head to see Trent sleeping like this  _(except without a cigarette lol :D)_

This sight fills your heart with warmth and tenderness. You get up, come closer, sit on the edge of his improvised bed and reach out to stroke his hair. Then you bend down and place a couple of gentle kisses on his cheek and forehead. He opens his eyes and blinks at you, all sleepy and adorable.

\- Thank you, - you whisper, and he sits in his bed and looks at you with his soft green eyes before leaning in to kiss your lips very gently, caressing your cheek with his thumb.

***

So this is how your relationship begins. Trent confesses to you later that he actually always liked you, but just didn’t think that you’d be interested in him. You two spend almost all your free time together. Sometimes you skip your lessons just to spend time with him. He is the sweetest and the most romantic guy you have ever met. Together you look at the stars, dance to old music playing on the radio, swim in the lake or drink beer and make out at the fireplace, and for the first time in your life you feel so loved, so happy and so free.

But even though you try your best to keep your relationship secret, one day of course you get caught. You decide to tell your parents everything honestly: you and Trent love each other, he is an amazing guy and you’re gonna be together even though your parents are not really happy about it. Well, “not happy” is actually not the word. They’re  _ **MAD**_. Their only daughter they put hopes on is dating a lawn mower boy!  This is unbelievable!

What makes things even worse is that your ex-boyfriend also learns about this and he’s mad too! His self-esteem is seriously hurt: how could you dump  _ **HIM**_ , so rich, so cool and so handsome and choose that guy who doesn’t even have a normal place to live instead?? Ridiculous! He and his sidekicks start to confront Trent and it really worries you. Your parents also make some attempts to separate you. They try to suggest Trent money, then threaten him when it didn’t work…

So your life basically turns into hell and you both get sick of what’s going on, so you decide to… Yes, run away together. You take Trent’s truck and his trailer, pack your stuff and start your journey. You decide to settle down in some quiet place and just do what you can to make a living. You actually don’t need too much because the most important thing is that you two have each other.

It’s not so simple for you. In fact, you love your parents and it hurts you that they don’t even try to understand you. But Trent is always here to comfort you every time you feel sad and you’re very thankful for that. You hope that one day they will understand your feelings and accept your relationship with Trent and your desire to live your life the way  ** _you want_** , not the way  ** _they’ve planned_** it for you. And for now you nevertheless feel happy and alive, because you know that Trent will always support you, and he knows you’ll do the same to him. No matter how many difficulties you will have to face, you are sure that you’ll be fine as long as you are together.


	3. Trent Burns finding out that you two are about to become parents

##  _**Trent Burns finding out that you two are about to become parents**  would include…_

## 

**1.**  You being a bit worried and nervous before telling Trent this news, because you realize that you’re both young and not really stable in terns of money… And maybe not quite ready… But anyway. You go and tell him.

 **2.**  Him being a bit shocked at first, just staring at you for a couple of seconds.  _“I’m… gonna be… a father?..”_  - he asks staggered, and his face lightens up with a happy smile.

 **3.**  Him hugging you very tightly and you immediately feel happy and relieved.

 **4.**  You telling him about your worries and he assures you that no matter what, he’s here for you, he loves you and together you can handle everything and all is gonna be fine.

 **5.**  You get a bit emotional and almost about to cry. You kiss him and say that he is the best and you love him so much. He smiles at you and hugs you again, holding you close to his chest.

 **6.**  Trent was always really sweet and caring towards you, but now he becomes even more protective and concerned about you. He always asks if everything is okay with you and is ready to grant your every wish. Like, literally, even if you want a bowl of ice cream and some pickles at 3 a.m. he would rush to get them for you without hesitation :DD

 **7.** Him also being concerned about the money question. Trent can actually do a lot of stuff with his hands, not only mowing lawns, but fixing stuff, painting walls and so on. He uses his talents to earn some extra money for your little family.

 **8.**  Him working quite hard, but even if he comes home tired, he always beams at you, and looks like the happiest person when he encloses you in his arms.

 **9.**  You work too, but usually come home earlier than him, so you have time to cook him something nice for dinner. He really appreciates it.

 **10.**  After the dinner you sitting on the sofa or outside at the fire, listening to the radio, looking at the stars and cuddling close to each other.

 **11.** Making up names for your future child, dreaming and imagining how he or she is gonna look like and how you’re gonna spend time together.

 **12.**  Very very sweet and tender lovemaking. Him always making sure that you feel good and comfortable and telling you how beautiful you are more often than usual. And when you look into his eyes, you can see that he’s being completely honest saying this.

 **13.**  Him always driving you to the appointments with the doctor. He goes to the hospital with you, holds your hand and is sometimes even more emotional than you :D

 **14.**  Him always comforting you when you feel anxious/sad/troubled or simply don’t feel very well. You know that you can tell him about any of your fears or concerns and he’ll listen to you carefully and will try to find some words of support.

 **15.** Sometimes you just cannot believe how lucky you are to have him as your man and as the father of your child. You honestly cannot imagine anyone else in this role, and when you tell him about it, he gets all shy and tells you to stop, but you know he’s really pleased and happy too.


	4. Jealous Trent Burns

##  _Jealous **Trent Burns**  would include:_

## 

**1.** On the outside Trent seems quite confident. He can even show off a bit sometimes… Remember the famous jump from the bridge? Wasn’t it a bit of a show off? It seems at first that Trent doesn’t care much of what people think. And actually he really tries too. But on the inside he has insecurities as well.

 **2.**  Trent obviously feels awkward and uncomfortable among the, you know, “high society”. It’s hard to feel comfortable when most of the people look at you with a certain disdain. Trent knows you’re different from these people, but still… He tries to be optimistic, saves money and is hoping he won’t be a lawn mower boy living in a trailer for the rest of his days. But sometimes he can’t help but feeling down and pathetic. Sometimes he can’t help but thinking you deserve someone who is, well… More respectful. He really doesn’t want anyone to disrespect you because of him. No, for sure you deserve a boyfriend you can be proud of… But at the same time, of course, he doesn’t want to lose you…

 **3.**  …So let’s imagine a situation that you and Trent occasionally meet some guy you know, a friend of your family, maybe… Someone you’re in good terms with, because even though he’s from high society, he doesn’t seem arrogant even though he has money and a prestigious job… He’s overall is a nice guy, and you have a good conversation with him. Everything seems fine, but Trent feels kinda intimidated. How could you choose a poor lawn mower guy over someone like him? What if one day you’d realize your choice wasn’t right? Trent chases these thoughts away, but still becomes a bit tensed and silent. You sense something is wrong, but he says he’s just tired.

 **4.**  Some days after this Trent comes to meet you after your work or studies. Approaching the place, he suddenly sees you casually talking with that guy. And this is when jealousy hits him suddenly quite painfully and he… Just leaves. You say goodbye to your friend and keep waiting for Trent, but he doesn’t come. You’re worried and decide to go to his place.

 **5.**  You find Trent at his trailer and demand explanations. Why he didn’t come? To which he replies that he just thought you had a better company to hang out with, so he decided not to bother. When you realize what really happened, you’re a bit shocked. You know this guy for ages and really never even considered him as a potential boyfriend. What makes him so jealous? You tell him that you love only him and he really doesn’t have to worry, but he keeps going that maybe this guy fits you better; he’s someone you won’t be ashamed of on some family meeting or on public…

-  _Trent, what are you even talking about? Have I ever been ashamed of you??_  - You ask, puzzled.

-  _I don’t know. Maybe,_  - he blurts out.

_\- So do you think I’m one of those people who think money and status matter?_

Trent just shrugs, not looking into your eyes.

 **6.**  You feel hurt. How can he think of you like that and question your feelings? You don’t know what to say and you decide to leave. Good thing Trent suddenly realizes that he fucked up and is about to lose someone he loves and someone who obviously loves him back the way he is. So he catches you by the arm, pulls you closer sharply and desperately kisses you. That was definitely something you weren’t quite prepared for… But it certainly calms you down :D

 **7.**  And then you talk it off. You talk about each others feelings and insecurities; it’s a long and good conversation that helps you understand each other and makes you even closer. You stay in his trailer tonight, fall asleep in his arms and he holds your hand in his sleep.


	5. Cozy and Comfy Trent Burns Headcanon

[ ](http://lucy-sky.tumblr.com/image/182914910165)

_It’s one of those days when you don’t feel very well. You’re a bit sick or stressed, maybe just tired, you failed at something, the weather sucks or you’re just in a bad mood. Y_ _ou’re in Trent’s small trailer, sitting on his bed with your legs bent, hugging your knees._

_\- Maybe I shouldn’t have come today… I’m not the best company right now…_

_\- Hey, don’t be silly. Here._

_Trent comes over handing you a mug of tea. You feel its warmth with your fingertips. As you drink, you feel something soft on your shoulders: Trent covers you up with a light plaid blanket and sits down next to you. You finish your tea, lean your head on his shoulder and close your eyes. You can feel him hugging you, stroking your upper arm. You’re glad he doesn’t ask you anything - it’s not what you need right now. But you need his presence and he knows it. Eventually you both lay down on the bed. His look is concerned as he strokes your cheek and lets his fingers run through your hair before finally enclosing you into his arms and kissing the top of your head. You sigh and bury your face into his chest. You feel safe. The wind is blowing outside, you can hear it. Maybe it’s gonna be rain. You fall asleep to calm and steady beating of his heart knowing the sun will shine again in the morning._

_You’ll gonna be alright._


End file.
